User talk:Ced1214
Third talk, hello, my name is Cedric, blah blah blah. FIRST! --Ced1214Halloween Mode!! 22:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) SECOND! --Ced1214Halloween Mode!! 22:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Greetings -'Mcmuffin98' Hey! My penguin is over 500 days old. I was wondering if there are any job positions? -Chris As in admin... Hello, i wonder if what's gonna happen if edited 100th edit, what will happen?-'Mcmuffin98' Partay ! Correction I made it so it won't - see Sensei - it's right by it. Your way obscures the title. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 12:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Ok then--Ced1214JuicyJuiceOnIRC 12:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party Squishy's Christmas Party! Hi! Im having a Christmas party on CP! Check my blog post here for more info. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 23:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas CP news! Hello there! You get your presents from Brookelas CP! Aunt Arctic: Here is your coffee! Yummy! Be sure to play Brookelas CP's new updates! Bye! New Years Eve Party *Where:My igloo *When: December 31st 3:00 EST *Why: To Celebrate The New Year *Server: Sherbert *HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ']]' Viva la Wii' 20:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Name thingy Hi. You know that thingy you made for will K? Can you make one for me? Or at least tell me how to make one (on a mac)? Thanks. --Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 22:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) DSi I do, but how do you know? Uhh... Ok? Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 01:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) notice system: New Admin Profile Page Hello, This is Seahorse (Im testing out the new automatic admin message thing i made.) Anyway, We have a new admin profile page. Please, under your section, add a little about yourself and add your own icon there by clicking the "Add a new picture" button. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party! You're Invited! '''Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come!' --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! When: 13/3/10 What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Ced! Enjoy your special day. File:Birthdaycard.png :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ced, I'm sorry for everything Ive done, but I can't fully apoligize because someone banned me on cpw's irc PLease unban me. Salt bauby unban me you bauby!--Ratonbat 00:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) No joke, please unban me now, I mean why you banned me?--Ratonbat 01:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year Friendy Gift ---- Dancing Penguin Truce? Hey ced. On IRC, we've sorta been... It's WAY too hard to put into words. I like to think of a train crash. :P I really dont want a fight. I don't like that. It's happened way too much. (Stares into space with horrible face) A guy fron New Jersey said he would find me and kill me. (NO JOKE!!!!) If you go to stardoll.com and look up zackqu, also go to his guestbook, omg its just... Again, I think of a train crash. (zackqu is me) So, truce? Please. If you do go to one, just fill it out. thanks. Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 01:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) super smash bros. brawl hello have you finished subspace emissary? Mega Party Hi! You're invited to the Mega Party! This is an upcoming party on March 6. See details here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) HOW DO YOU KNOW?!?!??! my question is how come every time I go on the wiki's irc channel with a weired username like "iamnotanevilcat" you all ways know its me???? --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 14:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Jerk. PLEASE STOP BEING A JERK! ZacknjessWATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! YAY! 01:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) K-Line Email klines@freenode.net about your k-line. They will unban. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) No Tons of epople are getting killed and k-lined non stop for having blacklisted hostnames. Example: 18:03 |<-- StWhite has left freenode (Killed (idoru (This host has violated the freenode ToS))) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) B-Day Party Invitation Hello! You are invited to my B-day party! It will be held on May 16,2010 on Rainbow. If it is full,tell me and I will decide on IRC for a new server. Click the following image for the sign up page! Hope you can make it! Gary the Gaget Dude 11:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Shhhhhh..... it's a secret! Hi! You have a key to the Supreme Justice Sociaty. Here it is! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh I didn't go on CP yet today until now, and didn't know that the party had started. I put spoiler templates because I had thought that some people would not want to see the sneak peeks. Then, I changed my mind, and removed them. Sorry if I confused you. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) supermariobrothers.org? Are you Ced1214 on supermariobrothers.org/forums? I saw you there. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 20:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. You play SMBX too, right? It's an awesome game. I'm thinking of even making a Super Mario Bros. X wiki! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 21:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Awww, I just like making wikis about things I like that I can't find. XD --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 21:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why isn't your penguin name Ced1214? Why did you make your username Ced1214. Also, where did the number 1214 come from? Because that seems like a random number. 22:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) The weird Johnny 115 guy from Club Penguin's talk. Xat At first I didn't really think it was him for sure, but he keeps PC'ing me on Xat over it an that makes me sort of think he did it, that's all. Yes, Slidey is new, but when things repeat over and over and over, you can only think it's going to happen again, that's all. Slidey isn't really the main indication here. Russian OneClick Here 01:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Warning There are diffrent T-Shirts not just 1. They need to have diffrent pages. Not just one big one. --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 22:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Ced, I saw your bro on CP today. Oh, and, did your membership expire? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Oh, okay. I was lloking at your player card (IDK why) and you weren't any member items, so I asked. BTW, do you know any ID's for cool igloo flooring? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Award Hello User! You get this award for missing me wile I was gone for 5 hours. ---From Dog7500 00:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ced! Hi Ced, I noticed you came back to the wiki after a long while of being away. Welcome Back! :) It's always nice to see old users that come back. If you're looking for some help about anything, you can contace me or one of the other active admins (a list of the admins can be found [[Club Penguin Wiki:Administrators|'here']]. Have a nice day, happy editing and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ban According to the chat logs, at 19:34 EST, someone said "it's yoshi!", and you responded, "i'm yoshi, bye". It appears you were on the chat, my friend... --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ''']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 23:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC)